danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Minecraftstyle09/The 1920's
The 1920's It is the 1920’s in America, prohibition is now action in the fight against the making and selling of booze. It is the greatest time in America for the economy, but what about the safety of the people? Organized crime has been higher than ever! In a town nearby the heart of organized crime, a war between the Savaggio’s and The Borgogni’s take place. This war has gone on for quite some time, it's gotten so serious that there are rumors of the Secret Service taking matters into their own hands. There is blood in the fields, blood on the streets, blood on the hands, the hands of almost everyone, including some of the civilians. Everyone’s own ambitions will be the end of everyone, unless we put an end to this war now! Character Creation This will be in your thread, the following things... Appearance and Alias. That's it. Your Alias is your fake name, not your actual role, your actual role has an actual named character. I would not recommend giving out your actual name as it would reveal your role. The Alias will allow other players not be able to easily tell the difference who is an NPC and who isn't. Factions There are four factions. Secret Service - They are in charge of prohibition and the fight against organized crime. - If you commit a killing, you can still be caught by police.. - You have access to many tools to dispose of people, but be careful! Just because you have better weapons and more options, doesn’t mean you can rush in and not be killed! The Savaggio Family - They are a mafia in the war against the Borgogni’s and fight against any resistance to them. - You have links to bootlegging, drug dealing, racketeering, weapon deals and money. - If you have a special role, you will start off with a certain weapon. - You have a certain territory you start off with. - There is a traitor amongst you that is an NPC that killed Antonio Savaggio. - Every controllable character can be promoted to Godfather, but only in a certain order. The Borgogni Family - They are a mafia in the war against the Savaggio’s and fight against any resistance to them. - You have links to bootlegging, drug dealing, racketeering, weapon deals and money. - If you have a special role, you will start off with a certain weapon. - You have a certain territory you start off with. - There is a traitor amongst you that is an NPC that is mad over the death of Angelo Borgogni and if he reports you all in he will become a private investigator, you have 5 days to find him and get rid of him before he calls in secret service on you and police. - Every controllable character can be promoted to Godfather, but only in a certain order. Civilians - You all have different alignments, some are police, some are serial killers, some are Vigilantes, some are private investigators, and some are normal civilians that can choose their own path. - Police are supposed to jail people who commit crimes, regardless of mafia or not. If they fail to do so, the public will lose faith in them. - Police know who police are. - Vigilantes want to kill people who break the law other than other vigilantes. - Once a vigilante kills a mafia member, that mafia will know who that vigilante is. - once a vigilante kills a police or normal civilian that has not done a crime, they will kill themselves a few hours later. - Private Investigators are hired to solve crimes or find dirt on people. - If a Private Investigator is hired by police to solve a crime, they will be able to help and also know of evidence in the case if they find it. - If a private investigator is hired to find dirt on someone, they could find out something about their personal life. Such as, if they have killed or not, are the mafia or not, Etc. Some dirt will not be able to be found on people. - Serial Killers kill people... thats about it. - Normal civilians can become anything they want if they get their own way to become that. - If a civilian does not become anything, they may win with anyone, but they can have no use. Goals of factions Secret Service: Eliminate the Mafia. The Savaggio Family: Eliminate any opposition and the Borgogni Family. The Borgogni Family: Eliminate any opposition and the Savaggio Family. Police: Bring order to your town. Vigilante: Bring all criminals to justice. Private Investigator: Become well known to the Town Serial Killer: Become infamous to the town(Commit 3 murders with an Alter Ego without getting caught) Normal Civilian: Live Statuses Statuses that effect game play. Public Happiness(For Police): 90-100% Overjoyed(Large money support) 89-80% Happy(Good Money Support) 79-70% Content(A bit above average Money support) 69-60% Normal(Average Money Support) 59-50% Angry(No money support) 49-40% Protest(Negative feedback) 39-30% Rioting(Destruction of property) 29-0% Lynch Mob(Lynching of people the public see as guilty and police officers) Rent You must have $1,000 at the end of an in game month in order to not be evicted from your home. Combat Police > than a normal Mafia member Police= Almost as good as a Mafia Soldier/Executioner Police > Serial Killer Serial Killer > Civilian Vigilante > Serial Killer Vigilante= As good as Police Officer Secret Service > Then all in a normal fight Undetected Assassination > Then all Social Boosts Police(Authority) Secret Service(Trickery) Serial Killers(Charming) Vigilante(Justice) Normal Civilians(Majority) Mafia(Intimidate) Private Investigators(Evidence) Good luck, have fun! Category:Blog posts